


Movie Night

by skund



Category: Animorphs
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night at Rachel's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“Would you quit fussing and sit down already?”

Tobias put down the book he was playing with and threw her a nervous glance. Rachel was an imposing sight – standing hands on hips in the middle of her room, the light from the single lamp catching in her hair. Tobias swallowed.

“Sorry, Rachel. I’m just not used to… this anymore.” He waved vaguely at the room with his all too human hand.

“Yes, indoors. I know, I get it.” Rachel rolled her eyes.

Tobias eyed her through his disheveled hair and her face softened. “I’m sorry, that was stupid. C’mere.” She folds like a dancer down into the cushions on the floor, patting the spare cushions with her hand. Tobias took her invitation, settling down beside her. There’s a light in her eyes when she smiles at him that makes Tobias feel weird. He often feels weird these days but rarely does it feel so… welcome.

“Cool. So, what do you want to watch?” She grabs a stack of videos from the floor in front of her. “We’ve got Austin Powers, Scream and My Best Friend’s Wedding.”

Tobias shrugged. “What’s good?”

“They’re all good, duh! Why else would I buy them?”

Tobias grinned. “You pick.”

“No, I asked you.”

“Um… Austin Powers is a comedy, right? How about that one?”

“Good choice.” Rachel puts the video into the VCR and they settle down to watch the movie. It doesn’t take long for Tobias to relax, the warmth of the room and Rachel’s laugh is soothing compared to his usual nighttime routine. They chat and joke as the movie plays, falling into a camaraderie that usually only comes with battle. His heart sinks a little when the end credits roll all too soon. When Rachel leaps up and offers to make popcorn for the next movie he eagerly agrees, and uses the time alone to demorph to his hawk form, then back to human. Rachel knocks quietly at her door just as he’s getting dressed.

“Okay, I grabbed a classic from Mom’s movie collection. What do you think?” She hands him a video case, and it takes his human eyes a few moments to make out the title in the dim room. _Ladyhawke_. Tobias’ mouth gapes, and Rachel bursts out laughing. It’s infectious and soon Tobias is laughing too. Rachel grabs a fist full of popcorn from the bowl she’s holding and throws it at him and then they’re at war, their ordinance cushions and laughter. Somewhere along the way Tobias gets hold of the popcorn and dumps the whole bowl over Rachel’s head. She shrieks and Tobias grins at the absurdity of such a noise from a girl who can rip an alien’s arms off and beat him with them.

“You scream like a girl.” Tobias teases.

“Newsflash I am one, bird brain!”

That should hurt, Tobias thinks absently. I’ve been called names all my life – it should hurt. But somehow from Rachel’s lips it’s almost an endearment.

“Yeah.” He grins like an idiot as she lounges next to him on abused cushions on her bedroom floor, salt and butter in her hair. She’s beautiful. “Yeah. I noticed.”


End file.
